Marionette
Marionette is a male marionette doll that is the life giver who lives inside a red and blue music box . Bio Marionette is a sane and chill about everything that happens around him , he tries to make negative things into positive things . Marionette is also the "life giver" as he was given random powers of giving life . He calls this power "Life orbs" . These "life orbs" are able to bring anything to life but only have a few uses . Season 1 Marionette gave life to the toy animatronics , After Toy Bonnie destroyes Mangle's hand , Marionette asks Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica what's in the room next to them however they don't know . He then claims that he gave life to them but Toy Chica is sceptical but Marionette proves her wrong . Marionette then tries to contact the animatronics in the part's and services room and he commands Toy Bonnie to unlock or break the door to enable the other animatronics to escape . Marionette decides to tell everyone the story of Fredbear's Family Diner and how he and his friends were given life , how the pizzeria was set on fire and how everyone from 2 different pizzeria's came together . After Marionette finished his story , Freddy asks him where Golden Freddy , Brenden and Spring Bonnie are and he completely forgot and went on a quest to look for them . Golden Freddy shows what he , Lukas and Balloon Boy found , it was Spring Bonnie's endoskeleton . Marionette , Golden Freddy and Foxy decide to put her suit on her endoskeleton . After Golden Freddy and Marionette finish putting Spring Bonnie together , she doesn't move a muscle but Golden Freddy heard someone sneeze which was Bark but he didn't encounter him yet . Marionette decides to go after Bark . When Mangle got destroyed , Marionette said that it's almost impossible to put Mangle back together since everyone is in random order . After everyone agreed that it was Toy Bonnie that destroyed Mangle , Marionette decided to lock Toy Bonnie in the safe room for the time being to find out if it was him . When Freddy introduces Jay-Jay to Toy Freddy , Golden Freddy and Lizarcko , Marionette says that he does recall giving Jay-Jay life before . Marionette tells Toy Freddy to introduce Jay-Jay to everyone . Lukas then comes in and reminds them that a storm is coming their way . Marionette agrees with Lukas but wants to talk with Golden Freddy for a bit . Marionette shows Golden Freddy some holes that were unknowingly left over by Springtrap on his arm . Golden Freddy tells Marionette that he's over reacting but Marionette tells him the events that happened during the lockdown of the pizzeria . This gave Golden Freddy and idea and they both believe it was Bark who made those holes in Marionette . Category:Marionette Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Puppet